


A Family Matter

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: That wasn't surprising at all---this, however, was. How strange.





	A Family Matter

_There's nothing new in his gaze, in his reaction. I know exactly what he'll say and do in a moment, and, as always, I'll defend myself. I won't shoulder Thanos's crimes - I'm not to blame for them._

_I never was._

The Asgardian came a little closer.

She was ready.

"Your father killed my brother"

_There it is. I knew it._

She was ready to defend herself and attack back-

\---but, most suddenly, no attack came. She could barely understand.

His brother was strange - she knew him well enough as 'coworker' to say that, and she truly disliked Loki - but he? This brother of Loki? He was even stranger.

He seemed to bear no hatred for her - her, the _'daughter' (if I could rip that word to shreds somehow, if words could be erased--)_ of his brother's murderer. How--unusual.

__________________

_Daugher of Thanos!!! Thanos and his children killed my family!!!_

_Daugher of Thanos!!! Thanos and his children killed my whole town!!! Burnt it to the ground!!_

_Daugher of Thanos!!!! Die!!_

_Daughter of Thanos!!!!!! I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!!!!!_

_Daughter of Thanos! Just you wait, I'll have my vengeance for sure!_

_Daughter of Thanos!! You won't escape!_

_Daugher of Thanos!!!!!!_

_Daugher_

_of_

_Thanos!_

__________________

"Families," the brother of Loki uttered, "can be tough".

She slowly

blinked

andsaidnothingatall. To that.


End file.
